Moonlit Night
by coffeebreaks
Summary: A glimpse at Bella and Edward's love life. Mature.


**My Lemony One-Shot. Hope you like =) I had fun writing this, I guess.**

"Whoa, that was wild."

I looked to my left at my soul mate, Edward Cullen. It didn't matter that I was a vampire; I still didn't believe that I deserved him. In the pale moonlight that seeped through the open window, he was as beautiful as ever. Bare, and all mine.

_'Whoa, that was wild'._ If I were to say that earlier in time, I would be ashamed, probably blushing under the ice cold skin of mine. But I was much more open now, telling him all the thoughts he couldn't read. I loved it when a smile appeared on his face when I said something he didn't expect.

We had just made love in the moonlight. Edward and I had the house to ourselves.

A smile crept up his lips, making his face look lovelier, if that was even possible.

"You know how much I love it when you say things like that," he whispered into my ear, playfully biting it. I giggled out of habit because his attempts at taking my breath away were always successful.

He brought his soft lips to mine as he bit my bottom lip playfully. I had to thank whoever and whatever taught him these new and useful techniques. I was in a rush again, eager for more. And Edward happily gave in as I brought myself to lay above him.

I moaned inwardly. Edward was always excited to try new things, and his eagerness always gave me a reason to try them with him.

Being human, I thought the hormonal part of me would vanish as I changed. But becoming a vampire just strengthened my sexual desire. Especially since Edward didn't have to worry about anything. Except for upsetting Esme if we tore the house apart, literally.

I felt his grip on my bare bottom, strengthening as I deepened our kiss. He groaned out of satisfaction.

Vampires weren't hard as stone. Maybe to a human it was. But as I held Edward's face in my hands, it was soft as a human's. And it wasn't in any way like kissing a rock, as Jacob once put it. Our bodies were like a human's was to another human's. We were pretty normal, if you ask me.

I felt his hands pressing into my skin as he massaged my back. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before proceeding to plant kisses on my neckline to my breast.

"Edward," I moaned.

"I wanted to try this," he breathed. I only nodded shortly, hoping to experience what was next.

. . . . . . . .

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," I giggled. Edward blindfolded me and told me to lie down. I could easily take it off, but I wanted both of us to have some fun and surprise.

"Edwa-" I felt his lips on mine as he hungrily sucked on my lips. I puckered for more, but felt his lips once again. Except they were on my chest. I brought my hands to feel for his head, gently pulling on his bronze hair.

With each kiss he placed, I gave a short involuntary moan. They lingered on my breast, making myself arch my back in excitement. I felt his tongue on my left breast as I clenched my teeth, taking a deep breath. I spread my legs without even noticing, and then he paused.

"Edward? Why'd you stop-"

He began massaging my inner thighs, as I pulled on his hair with more force. And then I felt his cool breath hit my core.

I felt his hands at my folds, gently spreading them and placing his tongue in between. I suddenly felt very hot as I took deep breaths.

"You taste even more lovely," he said, his breath hitting me. I felt my core throbbing in excitement. Maybe it wasn't human but it if was, then I have not experienced it. He placed a light kiss on my clitoris at the end.

He tore off the blindfold as he smiled at my expression.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said with a sly smile on his lips.

"What _was _that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it was great. I saw it once."

"Magazines? Emmett?" He nodded.

"Emmett. He tortured me, I tell you. Yesterday he played it in his mind, it was quite disgusting. It was from his _personal _experience," he shuddered, "but I had to ask him how. And as awkward as it was, I thought you would like it." He shrugged.

"It was amazing. I don't know how to explain it. Just, wow." I had to thank Emmett. Secretly.

"Believe me, I liked it as much as you did," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at his words. Round three? No, two was enough.

I kissed him on the lips as we lay side by side.

"I never knew sex could be _that _satisfying," I told Edward. He nodded.

"Bella, if I knew that it was, I wouldn't have thought twice when you first asked."

I remembered that day when we were alone at his house and I tried to seduce him. I felt rejected, even knowing that he did it for my own good.

"I tried to seduce you," I laughed.

"Yes you were. You were so sexy and it took a lot for me to say no," he said. "You were being _such _a vampire," he chuckled.

"Sexy?" I repeated. He has never used that word before.

"Bella. Believe me, you are incredibly sexy, I swear. I'm not the only person who thinks that. But I'm the only person who knows how sexy you really are." He touched my bare waist as he kissed me again.

"I love you, Edward. Only you." He breathed against my neck. "And Renesmee. And Jacob. Carlisle, Esme, Alice. . . " He let out a chuckle against my neck.

"That's a long list," he commented, his tongue on my shoulder. "But you're all mine." With that note, we were off to Round 3.

**Whoo. Lemony piece. Hope you liked :) Review!**


End file.
